Secrets Untold
by DarkPrincessAngel
Summary: they say love is pain, but she never expected it to end like this..
1. Prolouge

Secrets Untold

By Dark Angel

Prologue:

It was meant to be a secret, something kept between myself and no one else. I knew telling the truth could mean putting my life on the line but what was I supposed

to do. I wasn't about to let him die because of me. He had a life ahead of him; family, friends, I had none of that. I looked at those beautiful blue eyes one last time and

smiled as best as I could. It was the end for me but I did not care; as long as he lived, was all I could care. Slowly I looked to my demur that held our lives like a

puppeteer, ready to drop us at any moment. _"I'm sorry Danny_" I thought. "I'm the one you want; if you want it you have to let him go!" I said pushing back tears. I saw

Danny avert his eyes to me by the corner of my eye, but I did not dare look him straight in the eye. I paid attention only to my enemy tuning out anything and anyone,

even the shouts and yells of my blue-eyed love. "Silence!" He yelled. A smile crept up his face and his red eyes began to glow. "As you wish my dear" I closed my eyes

as silent tears flowed down my face. I could only think of one thing, _"I never got to tell him how I truly felt..."_


	2. CHAPTER 1: Nightmares and Reality

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Reality

The night was warm and eerily quiet. The city lights were off, leaving the moon to reflect a glow and stars to shine brightly towards the quiet city. Her wandering eyes

scattered the room she was currently in, confused how she was there in the first place. The walls had some kind of writings on it as she saw through the light peeking

in from the window of the strange place she was currently in. The more she stared at the wall, the more it seemed to entrance her; bring her closer to it and so she

did. Puzzled, she noticed the neat scriptures were in a different language yet she felt she understood and didn't at the same time. she placed a finger to the wall as to

trace the letters of maybe remembering something she should, but as soon as she did that, she soon regretted it. The letters began to glow a bright purple and soon

the whole room covered in letters and messages began to glow. It was sort of like a button being pressed, activating something….something not good at all. She

covered her eyes with her hands, fear running down her spine, hoping it would all end but it didn't; it just got worse. A sudden pain in her chest began to occur, hands

placing themselves where her heart should be. It felt as her heart was being ripped out of her body leaving her breathless, eyes dilating, and it becoming harder to

control the pain any further. She dropped to the floor on her knees no longer able to resist the pain and then appeared a figure floating above her, reaching out

towards her heart. Tears flowed down her face as then suddenly the figure reached inside her, making her scream in agony. Blinded by the light, she couldn't see

whom or what was causing her so much pain, but wished hell upon their

life. Slowly as if enjoying seeing her in her weakest moment, the figure pulled out his arm slowly, causing the young girl to scream even louder. Suddenly, the lights

became brighter, brighter, brighter, and…

* * *

Purple eyes widely opened, pain and worry expressed on them. Another yell was shouted and soon everything came into picture. Doctors and nurses surrounded the

young raven-haired girl, running in each direction trying to restrain and stop the problem that caused her so much pain.

"SHE needs oxygen, quick, her heartbeat is out of control, OXYGEN!" one doctor yelled at his fellow co- workers. He wasn't about to lose a patient, especially one he

treated for almost her entire life. Quickly a nurse placed the oxygen mask to her face, the girl slowly capturing the few breaths that she could. The doctor looked back

at her diagnostics and they weren't getting any better. Then at that second that little line that shows life and death, her heartbeat had stopped. The doctors' eyes

widened and with a quick decision, he yelled, "CPR, quick bring the shock waves!" A nurse firmly pressed her palms to her chest firmly twice, then backing away to allow

the doctor to shock his patient back to life. "CLEAR" he yelled, bringing down his instruments down to the girl hoping for a response but no luck. The nurse again

performed chest compressions and the doctor yelled once more. "Clear!" Her body jumped in place as if her soul was about to come out, but no reaction. The doctor

pushed the nurses away and gave her more oxygen, desperately trying to get anything out of her. "God damn it Samantha you will not die you hear me!" and with that

he performed chest compressions once more and

with that, the sound of her heartbeat regaining life was heard. Slowly but surely her breathing became normal again, finally in peace. The look on his face could only

describe compassion towards the girl and glad that she kept on living. Walking out of the emergency room, he came face to face with two people that were more afraid

of losing his patient than he was her parents. The petite redheaded woman dressed in a pink robe with green eyes desperately pleaded to the doctor. "Dr. Stone how

is she, WHERES my baby! " Her husband a blonde, blue-eyed man in pajama pants and a blue robe held back his wife but holding back tears in his eyes begged the

doctor for information. "Please Doctor, how is my baby girl, please is she alright?" The look of their eyes read despair, and Dr. Stone could feel the pain for their only

daughter. Taking in a deep breath he said, "Her condition was unstable for quite some time, and then we almost….." he bit his tongue, he wasn't about to hurt this

people any longer, "but she made it through, Samantha is back to normal; she's going to be alright." Like a weight had been thrown off their shoulders, Pamela and

Jeremy Manson smiled a sad smile, happy their daughter had made it through.

Two hours had gone by the time 17-year-old Samantha Manson woke up once more from her near death experience. "_Ugh,_ she groaned, _what happened?" _Slowly she

sat up on the bed then noticing the white sheets covering her were not her usual black covers, she slept with."Wha-What happened?" she asked no one but received

an answer. "Welcome back, we almost thought we lost you there." She looked to the direction of the voice, a smile casting on her face.

"Dr. Stone, another attack?" her purple eyes sadly looked at his icy green. Just looking at her eyes almost made him cry but being a professional he held his

composure. "I'm sorry Sam, your parents woke up to your screams and cries and brought you to the hospital, do you remember anything?" She responded with a "no"

but he never quite believed it. He searched deep inside those rare amethyst eyes for the truth but the girl would not budge. Silently he stood up without a word and

left her alone in the white covered room. She couldn't comprehend her condition but she did remember her dream; the bright purple light, the room, the writing, the

figure… Sadness was casted on her face; she was tired of living, tired of everything. Sometimes she would wish that she wouldn't come back from her near death

situations but to stay dead. Anything would be better than to face the horrors she faced alone every day. Alone where no one would see her, she allowed herself to

cry. Cry for the struggle she went through every day, cry for the problems she caused her parents, and cry for the fact that she wanted to die and not live. Nightmares

had become her reality and reality had become her nightmare.


End file.
